Daddy's Girl
by Car45
Summary: Batman may be the worlds greatest detective but Commissioner Gordon is a close second.


__Well__ , Commissioner Gordon thought, __that just about confirms it.__ He watched the costumed figure swing into his home, specifically his daughters' room.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this. Worried, betrayed, hurt...proud. All of those he guessed. He would go to her room and ask her to come out and talk. If he was right, and he was sure of it now, it would take her a few minutes to come out.

James stopped outside of his daughters' room and knocked. "Barbara, could you come out for a minute sweetheart?"

A moment passed..."Oh, okay daddy. Give me a minute. I… I'm not fully dressed."

 _ _I don't doubt it__ _, Jim thought._ "Okay honey. I'll be waiting in the living room."

So how should he approach this. He can't just blurt it out. But she's a smart girl and she'll know somethings wrong if he dances around it too much.

The matter would soon be addressed as Barbara walked down to sit next to him. "What did you want to talk about daddy?"

"I'm glad you finally answered me," he told her. "I tried knocking at your door earlier, but I didn't get an answer. You had me worried."

"Oh, well I don't know, maybe I was listening to some music. You know, while I study."

Jim put a hand on her cheek and said, as kindly as he could, "I don't think so Barbara. Truth is I don't think you were in there at all."

"Ha,ha, daddy, what do you mean...Where else could I have been. I'm sorry I didn't answer."

Oh yeah, he could see it. Her eyes were dilated, she was sweating slightly and her skin under his hand felt warm. "Sweetheart, calm down," he said as he stroked her hair in the way he often would to calm her. "It's okay."

She settled, she almost couldn't help but to settle. His soothing touch always worked. Always made her feel safe and loved. She reacted as instinctively as a kitten being taken by the scruff of the neck by its mom. "Okay daddy, I'm calm. But what are you talking about?"

"I think you know." He decided on another approach. "Sweetheart, if I were to go in your room now, into your closet. Would I find a costume that looks a lot like a feminized Batman costume?"

 _He knows_ , she thought. She had always worried that he would find out.

Maybe she was reading too much into this. She continued. "Well yes daddy. You know I'm a big fan of Batman and Robin and I got that for a costume party a while back."

The commissioner nodded. "But the belt isn't a prop. Is it?"

She lowered her gaze. "No, it's not. How did you know?"

"A few things added up to it," He told her. "Of course, I noticed that Batgirl was about my daughter's height and had the same eye color. But there are a lot of young women who would fit that description. Then there was Batgirl's clear interest in avoiding me. I know that Batgirl is an equal partner with Batman and Robin, well equal with Robin, it's a clear mentor and apprentice relationship, but when I'm around suddenly Batgirl is more than happy to step back and let the men handle it."

"I didn't know I was being that obvious," she said shyly.

"Probably not to most but I just know my little girl," he said squeezing her in a hug. He added. "Also, I once saw the three of you after a battle, a particularly tough one. All of you had tears in your costumes. Well, yours just happened to expose a bruise that I know you got during gymnastics."

"I thought about that," she told him. "I hoped you wouldn't notice."

"Sorry sweetheart. I couldn't help it," he continued. "I checked reports of sightings of the caped crusaders. The first and last ones of Batgirl were always near our home."

"What about Batman and Robin?"

He smiled. "Somewhere different every night," he told her. "Well I kept following this until tonight when I saw Batgirl come in through your window. At first, I thought, maybe I'll just pretend I don't know. But I just couldn't do that."

"Are you mad daddy?"

"Mad? no. A little hurt maybe; that you had to keep a secret from me."

"Oh daddy!" she threw her arms around him, a small tear in her eye. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he told her. "I know why you had to keep it a secret."

This was going to be a tricky part. "To protect your partners."

Barbara's eyes went wide. "You mean..."

He nodded. "I know that you and Dick Grayson are pretty close. Which is fine with me. Not many girls choose just the boy their fathers were hoping for." Then in a teasing tone he asked. "I hope the fact that I like your boyfriend doesn't mean you have to break up with him."

She gave him that little giggle that he loved so much. "No daddy. I'm glad you like him."

He gave her that smile that she loved so much, and continued. "The point is that it was clear, at least to me, that there's something more than a professional relationship between Batgirl and Robin."

He paused. "I might have assumed that it was a family bond but of course I know that can't be the case...And since I don't think you'd try to hold on to two boys, I'd guess that Dick is Robin...Of course that being the case, it's not hard to guess about the dark knight himself."

She looked up at her father. "Are you going to make me stop?"

He shook his head. "I thought about that. But then I decided I have to trust you about when it's time for Batgirl to retire."

Barbara just looked at him in amazement. She renewed her grip on him and kissed him on the cheek. "Daddy, you're incredible...just. I love you so much." She squeezed extra tight. "Thank you, daddy."

With a chuckle he said, "you're pretty incredible yourself kiddo." Then he said, "I'd better make a call to Bruce."

He dialed his best friends phone number.

Meanwhile, in stately Wayne manor, Bruce Wayne's loyal butler answered the phone "Wayne residence. How may I help you?"

Alfred listened. "Oh yes, he's right here." Alfred turned to the master of the house. "It's Commissioner Gordon sir."

"Thank you, Alfred." He took the phone. "Yes, what can I do for you?" Bruce listened as Dick watched from the other side of the room with a look of curiosity on his face.

A few minutes later he hung up the phone and turned to his young partner. "The Gordons will be coming by here in the morning. He said he had something to talk to us about, and that it had to be discussed in the utmost privacy." He gave Dick a somber look. "I think he knows."


End file.
